


Can This be Love

by fandomgalcentral



Series: Sir Guy Series [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: You just found out you are in an arranged marriage to the man you loathe: Sir Guy. With this arranged marriage now in effect, will you eventually fall in love with the man you loathe and see him changed or will you watch as he gives into his evil side?





	1. Chapter 1

The home you share with your father was pleasant and warm. As you enter from your day at the market, you feel something isn’t quite as it seemed. Your father sat in the kitchen, seemingly deep in thought. He finally noticed your appearance after some time in silence.   

“Have a seat, darling. I have news for you!” You decide to stay standing, your gut knotting up in anticipation of what was to come as you tend to the flowers seated above the hearth.

“What news father?”  

“You are to be married!” You stopped a moment, thinking it could’ve been worse as you move along the line of flowers in front of you. 

“To whom am I marrying?”   

“Sir Guy of Gisborne.” 

Just his name made your blood run cold and froze you in place. You turned to your father, taking a seat near him.

“Father, please reconsider this decision. I do not wish to marry the evil brute! When has he ever been kind to us? He works for the Sheriff, who is no better! I beg you not to make me marry a man I do not love!”   

“My dear daughter, you will come to love him in time. He loves you more so than you realize. He will be your husband and the father of your children. Give him a chance.” He held your hands. 

“But father, this is nothing but a cruel ploy to gain favor within the village! You marry me off as if I am cattle for the slaughter! Please do not make me marry him father. I beg of you!” You sob now, unable to hold back. You did not want to marry Guy, his reputation well known within your village and his visits very unwelcome, especially in your eyes. You saw him as nothing but a cold hearted snake. Nothing more or nothing less. Your father did not show any signs of rebellion or reconsideration. You knew then that he was serious, pulling your hands away from his own and angrily stood.

“Y/N, please. You will learn to care for him. He is not as bad it he seems. I know you do not like him, but please, try. For me.”

“How can you do this? This is evil! You must-“   

“Go pack your things. His men will be here shortly to escort you to your new home.” He told you, calmly as he interrupted you, seemingly not hearing a word you said. You angrily went to your room, packing nearly everything, holding the locket your mother left you before she passed. It was the only thing you had that kept you sane. A little while later, a small group of Guy’s men arrived as your father escorts you to one of the horses. One of his men help you up on his horse. You say nothing to your father as you sit on the horse and you’re taken from the home you’ve known for so long.

Time seems to slow as the journey continued on. You weren’t sure how much time has passed as the castle came into view. You were not looking forward to this at all. Once you’ve arrived, the guard assigned to you took you to your room, shutting the door and left you to get comfortable. You set your bag on the bed, staring out the window as a deep baritone voice startled you.   

“Welcome home, my dear wife.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months had gone by since you’ve arrived at the castle to an arranged marriage with Sir Guy.   
> In those two months, rumors began to swirl and a change in him has sparked.   
> You weren’t seeing it and offer him a difficult ultimatum in order for him to prove his love to you.

“I am NOT your wife.” You say bitterly. Your emotions had left you after the day’s journey and his presence made it nearly worse as your world slowly started to crash. He stood behind you, his breath on your neck as his low baritone voice whispered in your ear.

“You’re my fiancée. You will obey-“ 

You turn on him, pushing him away, anger in your voice.   

“I obey no one! This is not how it works where I’m from! You cannot control me at all and I don’t care who you are! I hate you and I don’t want to be your wife! You are nothing but a cold hearted brute who cares for nothing but the misery of others for the Sheriff’s pleasure and amusement. I will not be part of that. Do not touch me again or I will have your head!” You growl as he chuckles at your mere threat.

“You are not on your world anymore, Y/N. You’re in my lands now. You do as I command or you die. You and I will marry whether you like it or not. Until you’ve accepted that, you can rot in here.” He spat the last bit at you as he slammed and locked the door, leaving you alone as you fell onto the bed and sobbed. 

 

A couple of months had gone by and you were still miserable about your circumstances. Rumors had started to fuel that Guy had taken another woman since you were still so resistant to his advances. You wouldn’t blame him for that, but lately he had been acting different ever since the argument a couple months earlier. You returned back to the castle, heading up to the room you both shared, catching him in a state of undress, your cheeks flushing red as he turned around.   

“Y/N, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” 

His low baritone voice started to affect you in more way than one as of late as you started to feel a pool between your legs forming. You fought back the want for him. He was not someone you wished to marry. He approached you, his hands touching your middle as he pulled you close.   

“What do you want from me?”   

“I want you. The things you do to me-“ 

“I hear you took another woman. Is it true?”   

He released you, shocked by the question. He stared at you in disbelief, the hurt on your face evident. You crossed your arms, backing away from him.   

“It’s not true! Who speaks this foul lie?” 

“The entire village! You have done it since I have been so resistant to you because I don’t trust you, Guy! How can I trust you when I despise you so? It truly does not make sense.” You groan in frustration, trying to figure it all out, even a couple months in. A forced marriage was one thing, but how can you love a man who was a monster to you? You sat on the bed, head in your hands as he stood in his spot, having hardly moved.   

“You still do not trust me? You still see me as the villain, don’t you?” 

“Yes. I can’t help that after all the things you’ve done. If you really love me like you say you do, then you have a choice.” You looked over at him, seeing confusion cloud his features. If you were really going to try and love him, he had to change and prove his love to you.   

“Choice? What kind of choice?” 

“You either prove yourself to me that you can change and defy the sheriff or you prove to me that you aren’t worthy of being loved.” You say with a stone cold expression even he’s never seen before, but he could tell when you weren’t messing around.   

“Once you’ve proved yourself, only then will my choice be made. Your choices effect mine in this situation. I can choose to love you or I can choose to kill you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving Guy the ultimatum that could ultimately define the course of your relationship, you confide in your best friend of what you’ve done.   
> However, you start to realize why you gave him the decision in the first place.   
> He later confesses something to you that may change everything.

“You cannot ask this-“

“I can and I am. I need to know where your loyalties lie and so do you. Which side will you choose?” Tears filled your eyes as you asked him, seeing the hurt in his icy blue eyes.

_A Few Days Later-_

Your mind had wandered while at the market with your best friend. She knew of your situation and while she didn’t approve, she couldn’t help but wonder, but today, something about you was different than when you arrived. You felt a gentle nudge.

“Hey, you okay?

“Mhm. Just thinking.”

“Alright, what did you do to him now? Did you have sex with him yet or something?”

Your expression changes as you smack her arm while she squeals with laughter. Talking about your lack of a sex life was not up for discussion.  

“NO! I… I gave him an ultimatum.”  

Her laughter dies down as she stares at you in shock.  

“Y/N, if the Sheriff finds out, he’ll have you hung for treason or conspiring against him! How do you know Guy will be there to save you?”  

“I don’t.” You say, honestly.  

Your friend sighed, putting a supportive hand on your shoulder. Ever since you’ve arrived in this time period, it had been one thing after another, but this arranged marriage had you on edge.

“Do you really think he loves me?”  

“The question isn’t if he loves you. I think you do love him, otherwise why would you bother giving him the choice? If that doesn’t speak on any level, nothing will.”  

She had a point. The day continued on in the market as the things your friend said poured in your mind. Was your view starting to change with Guy or was your heart telling you his was your soulmate?  

Later that night, Guy returned back and found you in bed, asleep or so he thought. He started to undress then slipped into bed beside you. You turned, propping yourself up on your elbow.

“Have you decided?” He looked at you, an eyebrow raised.

“I’m still thinking on it. You do realize that this is conspiring against the Sheriff and any law he’s put in place?”

“I know. And if he sentences me to hanging will you be there to rescue me?”  You ask, looking down at the bed. He brought your face up to face him.  

“I will kill anyone who dares separate us, even by death. I will tear the universe apart for you if we end up separated.” He whispered, staring into your tear filled eyes. Pain overtook him as his lips met yours in a loving kiss.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be looking up as your wedding to Guy approaches, but unbeknownst to both of you, someone has told your secret.   
> When your arrested and brought in front in of the Sheriff, he sentences you to death by hanging.   
> Will Guy fight for your will to live or will he watch as you approach your death?

Everything seemed to moving along smoothly. Your wedding was only a couple of weeks away and it seemed everyone in the village saw the change in Guy, even the sheriff, who despised you more than anyone else, it seemed. 

During a meeting held by the Sheriff, he turned to Guy, a smirk on his face as the council around him chuckled. 

“So what’s this I hear about an ultimatum your fiancée offered you? Are you planning on turning against me for that wench? She maybe your fiancée, but your duties to me come first and you know that. It seems she’s trying to conspire against my regime. We cannot have this.”   

Guy was at a loss for words. He knew this was going to cause problems, but he wasn’t expecting the Sheriff to find out.   

“Sir, with all due respect-” 

“She will be brought to me to have a sentenced handed down to her!”

“You can’t do this! What is her crime?” 

“Conspiring against the Sheriff and his laws. You know what the sentence is for that.”   

Guy realized what that meant and quickly raced back. You were fighting off a few of the Sheriff’s men when Guy arrived, but two of them held you tight despite your kicking and screaming, which was starting to attract attention. You looked at him, frightened for your life as he stopped them, cupping your face in his hands.

“Don’t be afraid. I will fight this until my last breath.”

“Remember the plan.” You whisper lowly, kissing him softly as they took you away in the caravan. He stood there in utter shock for a moment. He mounted on his horse and headed back to the Sheriff’s office. He couldn’t let this happen. He wouldn’t let you die. The voice of the Sheriff was loud enough to be heard from the outside.

“Ms. Y/N, you are hereby charged with Conspiracy. I sentence you to Death by hanging!”   

Guy and you exchanged a shocked expression as the guards took you to the nearby prison, tossing you in a cell and locking the door. You sighed, frightened, knowing this had to do with the ultimatum. Someone had tattled. 

“I beg you to not sentence her to death! It may have been a bit out of hand but please do not sentence her. Not her. Who told you?”   

“Who told me what?” He had a satisfied smirk on his face.  

“Told you about the choice?”  

“No one you’d know.” 

He slammed his fists into the table, angered by it all. He left and went to visit you in the prison.   

“I knew someone would blab. I’m so sorry…. This is my fault.” Tears streamed down your face as his fingers wiped them away. You looked up into his blue eyes, seeing fear as your hand grips his own.

“I will be damned if I let you hang. The plan starts now.” He growled lowly, watching the guards as they watched you both. He had the look as the Sheriff approached, forcing you both apart. He was smirking as if he’d won. 

“Your hanging is very soon, my dear Y/N. Soon, we’ll be rid of you and your measly presence. You don’t belong here and you know you don’t. Guy is on my side, not yours dear one.” He cupped your face, but only your fiancée could touch you like that. You bit  his hand and punched him down as the guards gripped you tightly. You nodded to Guy, who’d already made his choice. You were taken to the stage where the noose hung, ready for your death.

Your hands were tied in front of you as you watched Guy hand to the side, having a bow and arrow ready. You groaned as they slipped the noose around your neck, the crowd in shock, some cheering that you were about to die. You looked over at your fiancée as the executioner pulled the lever……     


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly escaping death, Guy takes you to a home in the middle of the woods after evading the Sheriff’s men.   
> He suggests getting married that night which you agree to and on your wedding night, everything changes as you become one with your husband, giving yourself to him.   
> He then later makes a very difficult decision, which you will not allow him to pursue on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contains sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.

Everything happened so quickly. Guy had fired an arrow at the executioner, killing him instantly as the Sheriff reached for the lever, you swung yourself into his path and knocked him off the platform as the noose slightly tightened around your neck. Suddenly you fell flat on the platform, Guy scooping you up in his strong arms and got you up on his horse. Your hands were still tied, but you didn’t care, as long as you were by his side. He turned to the Sheriff with a triumphant smirk.

“She is not yours this day!”

Holding you tight, he quickly rode off as the Sheriff’s men gave chase. You quickly used Guy’s dagger to cut the rope tied around your wrists and grabbed the bow he had taken with him and a few arrows.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Showing them why they don’t mess with us baby.”  

You shot a few arrows at the pursuing men, killing a few of them as you rode off into the unknown. No knowing how much time had passed, you finally came to a stop in the middle of the woods, a house in the middle of the clearing. She slipped off Guy’s horse, looking around, breathing a bit hard as you looked at Guy.

“What are we doing here?” 

He slipped off the horse, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you flush against him.   

“A hideout. We don’t want those men catching us now, do we dear?”

“No, we don’t baby.” 

You both head inside, leaving the horse out front as you look around. You rub your sore wrists as you find the upstairs bedrooms. It’s perfect if you two ever start a family. You smile to yourself at that little thought, distracted as Guy comes up behind you, his breath against the nape of your neck and his chest pressed firm against your back. You let a small moan escape your lips, but you whirled around so you were facing him. He had you against the wall, but you stopped him.  

“I had an idea. Why wait to get married? Let’s get married.” He suggested as you give him a raised eyebrow.

“As in right this second?”    

“If that’s what you wish.” He watched you as he leaned against the opposite wall, arms crossed. Damn, he was hot standing like that. It made you aroused.

“Who’s going to marry us?” 

“I have some connections that could help.”

“As for witnesses?”

“Your father.”

“Fair enough. I’d have to go get him and that won’t be easy, considering we’re practically outlaws now…”

He pulled you close and kissed you, silencing your small little rant as you kissed him back, the fiery passion you both shared flaring up into an sexual intimate passion. You weren’t ready just yet to give yourself to him. 

“Alright, we get married tonight.” You whisper, making him smile.

After a few arrangements were made, you both get married and your father is the only witness to the event. He is proud you have come around to loving him. Your heart flutters with joy that you are married as Guy sweeps you into a passionate kiss. After the ceremony had concluded, you both moved into the main upstairs bedroom, Guy carrying you there as he laid you on the bed, undressing himself as you watched.  

“I’ve been thinking..” 

“Yes, love?” 

“I’m ready. It’s our wedding night and I want you to make love to me. Don’t hold back.”  

He looked at you in a questionable way, but your wish was his command as you stood. He pulled you close, his low baritone voice in your ear. 

“As you wish, my queen.” He whispered.   

His hands slowly unlaced your bodice as he tore it away from your dress, your body ready for his own as your breath quickened. He laid you back on the bed, his lips crashing into yours as you felt yourself become aroused. His free hand moved along your thigh, finding the sweet spot as you felt his fingers enter your core. A loud moan escaped you as he penetrated every nerve you had. The pleasure built higher and higher as your moans grow louder. 

“Beg me not to stop!” He growls in your ear as your bundle of nerves begin to unravel even more as your breathing quickens, your climax close. You obey his command.

“Don’t stop! Please!”   

“Do it again.” An animalistic growl hardens his resolve as your climax hit.

“Guy!” You scream, hitting your peak which covers his fingers and the sheets, your breath coming in pants as he licks his fingers clean.

“Good girl. Are you ready?” He smirks, having the lustful twinkle.

“Yes.” You moan as he slides his erection inside you, making you gasp in surprise at how big he is, but you welcome him in with no problem. It’s takes a bit for you both to find a comfortable rhythm, but when it’s found, you can’t help but grind against him as he slams himself into your core, driving every nerve you’ve got mad yet again. You scream with pleasure with each thrust he gives, which grows louder every time, even hearing a grunt from him, which made it even better. He kisses you to silence the screaming, but the muffled kisses make it through until you both climax together and he collapses next to you, trying to catch his breath.  You laid your head on his chest, his arms protective around your body. Silence consumes the room to the point that it feels suffocating until he finally breaks the silence. 

“You know I’m going to have to go back right?”

“And confront the Sheriff? Guy, he’ll kill you! I can’t let that happen.”  

“This is my doing. I love you and I will not let him or anyone hurt you.”

He started to get up, but you grab his arm. 

“Hold on a minute! Who says we need to confront this? Guy, come back with me. We can go to my world and live happily ever after. In peace. He can’t find us there.” Tears filled your eyes as you stare up at your husband, not willing to lose him.  He sighed, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“If I don’t stop him, no one will. I want you to stay here.” This makes you sit up.

“Like hell that’s going to happen! It’s "until death do us part”, right? I’m going with you.“    


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a year has gone by since your wedding to Guy and you’re both happy.  
> When news comes to you of what has become of Nottingham, you both return to be welcomed by destruction.   
> When your best friend tells you about what happened in your absence, you know it’s payback time.   
> Before you can make your way back however, the Sheriff’s men appear, ordering you back to the castle for a personal execution, however things change when you take charge.   
> Once you get there, however, things quickly spin out of control.

It had been 6 months since your Marriage to Guy and you had stayed in the house all that time. However, news had reached you that Nottingham was in trouble as you looked at your husband, knowing what you had to do. You mounted up behind Guy as you rode back to Nottingham, finding it in shambles when you arrive. Buildings burned, the marketplace destroyed, everything was in ruins as you slid off the horse. Your friend, Leah ran over and hugged you tight, sobbing. 

“What the hell happened here?”

 “The Sheriff destroyed everything in a rage and killed most of the townspeople! He’s completely lost his mind. He’s gone mental and he’s blaming you both for it. You need to stop him before he destroys the rest!”

“Where is everyone else?” Guy asked, unable to believe the destruction himself as he looked around.

“In the prison. He’s enslaving whoever’s left. I’ve been hiding so they wouldn’t kill…”

You hear horses approaching as you both grab weapons, having your bow and arrow at the ready. You’ve become a dangerous shot since you left as the Sheriff’s men surround you, guy and Leah, but you both keep Leah covered, just in case.   

“Well, look who’s returned! The Sheriff wants to see you.” One of the men said.  

“If he wants us, he can come face us like a man and not hide behind his men like a fucking coward!” You spat.

“We’re to take you in, personally.” He smirked, noticing the ring on your finger and slid off his horse, approaching you in a slow, deliberate manner. You pointed an arrow at him as he stood a few feet away. 

“Approach me and I kill you. You touch me and he kills you. Now, you have two people who will kill anyone who stands in their way. I suggest you send a message, no, actually, take us to him.” You order, not messing around as you pull the arrow more tightly. You grab your own horse, pulling Leah up with you as you and Guy follow the men to the Sheriff’s castle. You exchange a very frightened look with him but remain calm. As the leader of the group slides off his horse, you 3 follow his lead as you shoot an arrow through him as he enters the castle’s main hall and falls dead before his master. You and Guy enter as Leah moves to the side to stay out of the way.

“Ah, I see you have returned. What occasion do I owe this?” 

“Let the townspeople go. They’re innocent. It’s us you want.” Guy orders, approaching him with you following close behind. 

“Last I checked, I don’t take orders from my former second in command. Besides, I should sentence you to death right now.” He stood, unsheathing his sword. You pull Guy back by your side.

“It’s two against one. That puts you at a disadvantage, does it not?” You point out, pulling another arrow out and pointing it at the Sheriff, who quickly cuts the string, rendering your bow useless.

“And you’re unarmed, Y/N. What are you going to do now?” He points his sword at your chest, his other guard suddenly approaching quickly and separating you and Guy. No matter, there was always a plan B.

“Am I now?” With some quick thinking, you pull to guards together, knocking their heads together, rendering them useless as you unsheathe one of their swords, the tip of the blade meeting the Sheriff’s own sword.

“I always have a plan B. Where I’m from, it doesn’t hurt to have a backup weapon or plan.” You smirk, giving Guy a quick glance. You nod in his direction.

“Now!”    

Both of you fight the guards, managing to defeat most of them on your own while Guy takes on the Sheriff, the sounds of metal against metal echoing around the large hall. There’s blood everywhere as Guy is tripped to the floor, the Sheriff’s blade against his own. You notice his strength is waning as he continues to try and hold on. You watch from afar, unable to reach him as he moves his blade, the Sheriff’s sword stabbing him in the chest, shock running through your body, freezing you in place. You scream as you hear the loud gasp from your husband and he goes still on the floor, blood pooling from the wound.

“NO!”

The Sheriff smirks in a supposed victory, his back turned as he laughs manically, only for it to be stopped suddenly as your blade pierced his heart, through the other side of his body. You had a flash of rage and anger as you stared him in the eye, pulling his body close. You had a deadly flash in your eyes.

“Nobody hurts MY husband! Now fucking die.” You shove him off your sword as his limp body falls in front of you. You stand there for a few moments, dropping the sword by your side and snapping out of your daze when Leah calls your name. 

“Y/N!” 

You quickly rush over to Guy and pull him onto your lap, sobbing as you try and stop the bleeding. You realize that the wound is severe and anything you do is effortless as you hold your dying husband.

“Please… Please don’t leave me like this… You have to fight…. For me and your child!” You beg him, feeling his hand caress your cheek and a small smile form on his lips. 

“A… child? You’re..” He says, gasping for air.   

“Yes. I’m pregnant. You have to hold on. For us. Please… I’m begging you!” Your cries echo around the halls, sobs racking your body in waves which come seconds after each other. 

“Your child needs you. I need you, Guy. Please hold on a bit longer, sweetheart…” 

“You…. Redeemed me…. Thank you….. I love…. You…..” He whispers as he takes his final breath, falling limp in your arms. Shock overwhelms you as you scream, falling into his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. You stare at his pale face, cupping it in your hands, but it’s cold to the touch. 

“No! Come back! Don’t leave me like this! I beg of you!” You sob, unable to accept the fact he’s truly gone from you. Leah pulls you off as you kiss him one last time then leave the castle, crushed that you’d lost the only man you could ever love.  

 

A few days later, you held a small funeral for Guy, the shock still not gone from your being as Leah and the rest of the townspeople, including your father paid their respects to a fallen hero.   

“Is there anything you wished to say, Y/N?” Your father asked as you nodded. You stood up, still crying as you stood in front of his dead body and broke down again, but somehow regained your composure.

“He was a loving man, my husband and a dedicated person. Even though he did do unspeakable things, I want him to be remembered a hero, not as a villain. He was the hero Nottingham needed in it’s time of need. Let that be the legacy of Sir Guy of Gisborne. A hero to the end. A true nobleman.” You say as you stare at his lifeless body, unable to move yet. You take a breath and retake your seat next to your father and best friend. You touched your small baby bump as the service ended and the three of you stood alone in silence for a few moments.

“What are you going to do now, Y/N?” 

“Go back to my world. I have nothing left here.” You say through your tears.

“You have me, your father. I’m sorry about your husband. Are you sure you want to go back?”

“I have to. Thank you both so much. For everything.” 

A new wave of tears start as you hug your father and best friend, sad you’re letting them go. You wipe the new wave of tears with your sleeve and chuckle.

“Besides, when I return home, I never know who I’m going to meet. I won’t forget you. Be safe, alright?”  

“You too! Think about your child, yeah?” You smile.

“Hell, think of giving the child a new chance at a new life. He will know the stories of his heroic father and the good deeds he accomplished and how loved he is.” Your father said, making you chuckle through your tears. The portal opened then as you turn to look at them one last time. 

“He will be very loved. He has a family that loves him and a mother that would risk her own life to protect him. Thank you both so much. Goodbye…” You hug them one last time as you step through the portal, heading back to your own world, unsure of what the future holds for you and your unborn child.     


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve just returned home from Nottingham, discovering the home you left has now become a deathtrap.   
> When you’re rescued by a tall, hooded stranger, he takes you back to his hideout.   
> There’s something about this stranger that’s awfully familiar.   
> However, once he’s identity is revealed, you’re in for a nasty surprise.

The portal opens as you step out, taking in the sights, smells, familiarity of the 21st century. You arrive back in London and not a moment too soon. Someone, a tall man grabs you, pulling you behind a parked car as gunshots rang out, forcing you to cover your ears as your body trembles in response. Normally, you’d just run and find cover, but the tall, dark haired man pulls you from behind the parked car and runs, you following behind him as fast as you can for a pregnant woman. He quickly pushes you into a small storage unit type place as the lights flush on. 

“Where the hell am I and who are you?”  

“It doesn’t matter who I am but that your safe, Ms. Y/N.”    

You freeze. The voice is familiar, but it can’t be. Your mind does not fully wrap around what you’re processing as he hands you some coffee.

“How do you know who I am, sir?”

“Who doesn’t? You’re a goddamn hero.”

“Am I?” 

The stranger nods, his hood still up, but you can’t mistake that voice anywhere in the world. The low baritone voice that makes you lose control, the strong build of the man you once loved. No, No it can’t be him. He’s dead. You think to yourself.   

“You’re expecting. Where’s the father?” You bite back the emotion to break down and cry.

“He, erm, passed on, sadly.” You say with a sad tone, not daring to look this stranger in the eye, afraid of who was underneath the hood.  You finally look up at him. 

“Apologies for your loss. Was he a good man?”  

“I’d like to think he was. He will be remembered a hero. I’m sorry but you seem awfully familiar. Who are you?” 

He removed his hood as your whole being froze. It couldn’t be. The man in front of you looked like Guy, but it couldn’t be him. That’s impossible… You think as you stare at this stranger in complete shock. 

“My name is Daniel Miller and you, my dear Y/N, just entered a bloody war zone.”      


End file.
